


Consanguineous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [482]
Category: Bull (TV 2016), NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Bull regularly meet up for drinks. This is just one example of what might happen during that time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helenkacan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenkacan/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/26/2000 for the word [consanguineous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/26/consanguineous).
> 
> consanguineous  
> Of the same blood; related by birth;descended from the same parent or ancestor.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for helenkacan who liked my previous Bull and NCIS drabble.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #183 Drink.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Consanguineous

“We just arrested someone that seems like he would benefit from your services.” Tony offered as their normal small talk dried up, sipping his drink. 

“You have someone you actually want to use my services? Did you catch the wrong guy?” Dr. Jason Bull asked incredulously. He knew his half brother would normally rather see their perpetrators behind bars, so the idea that there was one he wanted to get off lightly didn't make sense.

“No.” Tony huffed, shaking his head in indignation. It was only due to their consanguineous affiliation that Tony let Bull get away with the slur against him. “While it's true he did it, it’s really a case of self defense. The naval commander he killed was well known and well liked. The prosecution is trying to run roughshod over him and he can't afford an attorney since he's been discharged no matter how justified the killing was.”

“Alright, give me his information. I'm intrigued.” It was rare that his half brother asked for anything, so Bull had already been predisposed to take it on even without the details.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
